Got A Secret
Part of the Songfic Series, Sunny's Songfics. Original Artist is The Pierces. Story about four best friends - Shadowrose, Icepoppy, Sunnyfox and Muddypath- keeping a huge secret about another she-cat, Dovegaze. Got A Secret Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it, in your pocket Taking this one to the grave "What are we going to do?" The brown she-cat scared meow was echoed through the huge forest trees. It was nigth and the only light that could be seen was the full moon covered by a few thick rain clouds. But even that wouldn't sooth the she-cats. They were gathered under the thick branches of a tree, tryign to get protected from the rain. All of them were trembling from fear and cold. "They're going to find out. They will. And when they do-" "Nobody is going to find out anything, Muddypath." the black furred she-cat interrupted her looking down. Her voice was a little unsecure, but her tome was very determined. The three she-cats looked at her, their eyes full of confused and fear. "We won't tell anyone." All of them stayed quiet for a momment and all that coudl be heard were the quick and thick raindrops falling down on teh leaves and splashing on the ground. If I show you then I know you Won't tell what I said Cause two can keep a secret If one of them is dead… "What do you mean? Shadowrose, don't you think they'll think something happened to her? They'll find out eventually!" the whiet she-cat meowed to her almost in a shout. Desperation was running all through her. "What do you expect su to do. Just be innocent. We all had something to do with it!" The black she-cat looked up at her, her eyes speechless. "We're all shocked here. But it wasn't completely our fault, okay Icepoppy? If we just kepe it quiet, everything will be better. Why suffer more than what we're already suffering? We shouldn't be punished for something that we were partly part of!" she looked up at the ginger she-cat. "Sunnyfox?" "I have to agree with Shadowrose." the ginger she-cat meowed quietly and slowly. "Maybe...it's best if we leave it behind us. Bury it. Maybe, let's just keep if a secret. Nobody will know." she talked reallly fast and then stopped hearing some gasps. "It's better to leave bad things in the past to be able to live the future..." "We swear..." they all meowed. Why do you smile Like you have told a secret Now you're telling lies Cause you're the one to keep it But no one keeps a secret No one keeps a secret "I can't believe it's been three moons since'' it'' happened." Icepoppy whispered to the black she-cat. They were both enjoying the sun warming up their pelts as they ate their prey. After the sudden and srprising comment, silent filled both she-cats. Memories ran through their heads and guilt built up, freezing them in thought. Shadowrose, blinked again and sat up. "It's better no to talk about it. It was a tragedy..." she sighed and looked around camp. Different cats were eating and gossipign around like always. Shadowrose had always been a gossiping-cat, and was surely glad that their secret was still hidden. She was about to lay down again when she met Muddypath's eyes. The brown she-cat smiled and quickly turned away to her mate as if hiding something. "What...? Have you noticed something different with Muddypath, Icepoppy?" The whiet she-cat looked at her, "Well, she has been acting different. But, we wouldn't really know. We haven't exactly been close since it happened...So yeah..." she gulped and looked back down. What's going on...? '' ''Why when we do our darkest deeds Do we tell? They burn in our brains Become a living hell Cause everyone tells Everyone tells… "Hey! Muddypath! What's up?" Shadowrose meowed as she apdded towards the brown she-cat, hoping to find out what was going on. She turned around and looked at her confused, wondering what was the purpose of Shadowrose wanting to talk to her. It had been more than three moons since they had a complete talk. "Umm...nothing...hi! What's going on?" she asked, seeming a little nervous and worried at the same time. "I was going to ask you the same thing. You feeling okay? You seem a bit tense." Shadowrose asked. Muddypath was about to get ready to answer but she spotted a sudden movement and looked at another cat coming near but stopping as Shadowrose turned to see her. Sunnyfox. "What's...?" she didn't finish her question and padded towards the ginger cat signaling Muddypath to follow. "Go get Icepoppy. We need to talk." Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it, in your pocket Taking this one to the grave "You did what?" Shadowrose stood up and shouted. She coudln't believe what her friends had done. Everything they had been through was for nothing. They had broken their vows. Their promises. And worst of all, it wasn't only one. It was all of them. "How could you? Couldn't you keep a simple promise?" "You perfectly know it wasn't just a simple ''promise. It was...It was... It was huge! Okay? I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I hadn't told something. I had to get it out of me. Live my life." Sunnyfox responded. "I couldn't die keeping this secret. Do-" "Don't say the name." Icepoppy meowed. "It's been hard and you have to understand us. This is too big for us. Everything happened so fast. I still feel like it's happening right now. It doesn't feel like it's been three moons..." Shadowrose just shook her head, trying to take in everything that the three she-cat were telling her. "And you couldn't even tell me? I thought we were friends. We used to be best friends for Starcaln's sake! You know how hard it is to take all of this in? At the same time?" ''If I show you then I know you Won't tell what I said Cause two can keep a secret If one of them is dead… "I'm sorry." Muddypath meowed. "We didn't mean to lie. She was one of our best friends. We always trusted her and now she's gone. It's hard to take in." All she-cats looked at each other in the circle they had just formed. It was hard to believe that once, as kits, they would tell everything to each other. Every little secret. No matter what it was and they would be there for each other. But that was when there were five. No they're incompleted. "I understand that. And yes...I guess I also have been having a feeling of telling someone. To get it out, but I fought it." Shadowrose meowed. "Not everyone is as strong as you. Especially not me." Sunnyfox meowed. The black she-cat sighed and then turned to look at each one of them. "So...who'd you tell it to?" They all looked at her. Their eyes showed that they were worried about revealing their secret. Look into my eyes Now you're getting sleepy Are you hypnotized By secrets that you're keeping? I know what you're keeping I know what you're keeping Shadowrose sighed. "If you tell a deputy, obiously he's going to tell the leader! What were you thinking. I would have thought you'd tell your mate, but the deputy? Urghh!" All she-cats were looking at Icepoppy. "I'm sorry!" she pleaded. "Sorry doesn't fix anything. You know what you've done? You've made everything we've been hiding for nothing. In less than a moon they will chase us out and everybody will be gossiping about us!" Muddypath meowed at her. "I can't believe you did that, Icepoppy! Increadible. We're doomed forever..." Sunnyfox sighed. "Sometimes I imagine what it woudl be like if none of this had happened. If she hadn't done that and if she was still here. All of our problems would be over." "She wouldn't have wanted this." Icepoppy finally meowed. I have something I want to tell you, but you have to promise to never tell anyone. I promise Do you swear on your life? I swear on my life "I guess this is the only way to go." Icepoppy meowed. All friends gathered around the body they had undigged. They were seating beside the falls, everything calm and only it's peaceful sound of crashing water could be heard. They nodded. "Let's start." "This night has brough us together. It's time to let the past go and let us be free. Three moons ago, we made a huge mistake. Our dear friend, Dovegaze died that night." Muddypath meowed. "We sit on vigil, now near the falls. Where her spirit and body will be freed. Every darkness that consumed around us shall go with it. And let us be." Icepoppy meowed. "Dovegaze? We're sorry. We didn't mean for any of this to happen. But it did. We have to move on and let you go. You'll always be in our hearts and we promise to no let anything like this happen again." Shadowrose meowed. "Goodbye, best friend." Sunnyfox meowed. And with those words, they let the body fall pecaefully down the falls. They all looked down. "Now, the deputy won't find any evidence that she was buried." Shadowrose meowed. "This time, let's keep the promise of never talking of this to anyone. We have to let go of it." They all nodded. "We swear." You swore you'd never tell You swore you'd never tell… You swore you'd never tell You swore you'd never tell… Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it, in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you Won't tell what I said Cause two can keep a secret If one of them is dead… Yes two can keep a secret If one of us is…. Dead. Category:Songfic